Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 7: Candace Flynn
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: After learning about her Surpose Step-Father ran way from Home


Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 7: Candace Flynn

Opening Theme: All In Good Time by Mami Kawada

Flash back to the 2nd Shadow Rage War. During the War, Street Gangs and other crime Syndicates have took adventage of the Chaos to raveaged and pillage serveal Cities and Towns across North America.

One of these Towns is Danville, USA...

Long before the 2nd Shadow Rage war began, CIA Agent named Jonathan Flynn was assign to spy on the a Terroist network (later will be known as the Shadow Guard) It was there he witness a man named Ceyrano stated a coup d'état against the Terroist Group Leader.

As Ceyrano fled, Jonathan Flynn was ordered to followed him. He learned that Ceyrano has turn a normal street gang into a newly formed Terrorist Network. During the wake of the 2nd Shadow Rage War Ceyrano use the chaos of the war to gather the weapons he needs to overthrow the United Order of Nations. Jonathan Flynn quickly Nick Fury and Interpol of this plot on the President of Exia Earth's Life.

It was long for Ceyrano to be informed that his plans have been exposed. In retaliation against the CIA Agent Ceyrano kidnapped his daughter forcing Jonathan confront Ceyrano face to face. Ceyrano slashes his sword her across her back and forcing Jonathan to fight him.

Before he did he asked his rookie Partner Johnny Katswell to take his daughter away from the area before he did Jonathan left behind something a locket inside it a picture of me and the final componet Ceyrano needs for his war weapon

As Johnny Katswell took Jonathan's Daughter away. Unknown to her Kenbunshoku Haki has awaken as she a vision of her father being killed by Ceyrano

"NO DADDY!"

4 years later in Danville, Late at night Candace Flynn woke up in the middle of the night "DAD!" Candace screamed she open her eyes and looked around and see that she's in her own home. "Damn! It's happening again that same vision of my Dad getting killed by that man who slashed me across my back." Candace clenched her to hand into a fist to hard her cut herself with her nails

The next Day Candace gets a message from Stacy telling her that she'll be away from Danville for awhile and will be back soon. Now in the hall away Candace see a short vision of herself when she was younger being carried to her bedroom by her biological father Jonathan Flynn "Jonathan Flynn is my father, Just who is that Imposter" Candace stomped into Lawrence's Study.

Elsewhere Cloud Strife and Dante gets a call from Tony Stark about The Hulk being missing since the other day. "Bruce Banner Missing? but why would he go missing?" Cloud asked himself

"Well we I know that he want to be alone?" Dante said

"I don't think he went missing by choice" Cloud said

"What you think the big green foot been kidnapped? And who would want to kidnap someone like The Hulk." Dante asked

"I seen how Powerful The Hulk is, there have been people who want to use his rage for their own ends." Cloud takes off in his Motor Cycle

Back inside the Flynn's Home Linda Flynn walked into her house and notice a picture of her, Candace and Phineas and the picture of both Ferb and Lawrence cut out. Linda looked up and see Candace with her arms across together "Candace?" Linda said

Candace punches the wall cause a round dent "Don't you Candace me!" Tears fallen down Candace's eyes "Last night I overhear Lawrence Fletcher talking to someone on Dad's own Laptop using Skype. Also while I was in dad's laptop that Lawrence Fletcher is some British Special Agent."

"Oh no, we were about to wait until you get older to tell." Linda tried to explain her daughter about what she learned but alas failed.

"To tell me what that you were trying to replace dad with some complete stranger and his own son?" Candace yelled

"Candace this hadn't been brought up to question before. You started to call Lawrence dad since he and Ferb moved here." Linda said

"That was before I found out that man I started to call dad is some faker." Candace yelled

Lawrence enters the house, Candace turned around and shouted "You! What going on here? Just what are you doing with this house and in a den that doesn't belong to you. Special Agent Lawrence Fletcher."

"You know about the-" Candace pushes Lawrence aside

"Never mind how I knew! I hope for yours and Freb's sake Phineas doesn't know about you being a complete lie!" Candace said

Candace step out of the House, Linda step out of the house as the rain falls "Candace wait it's not what you think Lawrence wasn't trying to replace your father he could never replace him."

As the rain falls and tears flow down Candace's face she closed her eyes "Lawrence Fletcher is not my father! My father is gone!" Candace ran down the block, Linda is now on her knees and crying.

In the meantime in Porkbelly Johnny is showing Stacy around his hometown  
>The two are not at the newly built tower.<p>

"Wow Porkbelly is different from Danville" Stacy said

"I'm glad you like it." said Johnny

Stacy Cell Phone rangs "Hello, Jeremy why are you calling me for?" Stacy asked

"Why is he calling you and not Candace?" Johnny asked

Now inside Jeremy's House, Jeremy is on the house Phone and saw Linda crying on the living room couch. "I didn't mean to bother you Stacy but is Candace with you?" Jeremy asked

"No, I'm not even in Danville, did something happine?" Stacy asked

"Her mom came here thinking that she's here with me but I told her I haven't seen here since the Fair." Jeremy Explained

"If she's not here in Porkbelly and she's not with Jeremy where else she'll go?" Johnny asked

The city Petropolis in the Land of trees, Planet Terra TUFF Agent Katherine "Kitty" Katswell-Briggs return home from another Mission. "I'm home" Kitty said when she steps into the living room and see one of her two Nieces Connie with Candace.

"Connie who is this?" Kitty asked

"Aunt Katherine is this Candace Flynn, Jonathan Flynn's daughter, Dad's deceased Partner." Connie said

"You're Jonathan Flynn's daughter why did you done all the all here from Danville?" Kitty said

Candace sat in the living while Kitty and her Husband David are in the Kitchen

"She came all this way from Danville to Petropolis? I don't think she knows that your brother lives in L.A" David said

"Connie did say that Candace claims that her mother tried to replace her biological father with someone from the UK named Lawrence Fletcher. After I called you I also my brother Johnny to try and speak with Candace hopefully he'll explain to her what happine." Kitty said

"Lawrence Fletcher must be the girl's Step-father, it's not like he was trying to replace her birth father" David said

Candace slams her fist into the table and said "I heard that! Lawrence Fletcher is not my father, He'll never be my father!"

"Cool it this is my Aunt and Uncle's house, You can't lash out like that." Connie said when her father Johnny Katswell enters the apartment

"Candace isn't, You grew up and you're about Connie's age." Johnny Katswell said

Candace see Johnny Katswell at the doorway and said "YOU! Why didn't you went back for him!"

"Candace sit back down I called him here so you can understand what happine not so you can lash out on him" Kitty said

Johnny Katswell began to speak "Candace you must understand I was still a rookie at the time I wanted to help your father but as my Partner and supervisor I have to follow his Directions without question. I know it's hard for you to understand this but, When you got hurt by that man being the father he is he confronted him still his main concern is to make sure I got you to safely. This is his final words "Johnny don't worry about me, my main concern is my daughter, Take Candace and take her away from here" So you see Your father Sacrifice his life to save yours, he would have done the same for me if Connie got hurt like you did."

"My father did that for my sake? Then why my mother let some complete Stranger and his son into our lives? I understand that my father give his own life to assure that I still live but still I can no longer call Lawrence Fletcher my father anymore when he's someone else's father." Candace said

"Be as it may Candace, I don't think Lawrence Fletcher is there to take your father's place. What about Phineas? Does he think Lawrence is trying to take your father's Place? Beside He and Ferb are have become brother despite the fact that they are not related by blood." Kitty said

when Johnny Test enters the apartment "So this is where you ran off too?" Johnny said

"Johnny Test, Stacy?" Candace said

"Excuse me but are you friends of Candace?" Kitty asked

"Stacy is Candace's BFF" Johnny know turned toward Candace "What were you thinking making your own mother cry like that out in the rain, And coming to Planet Terra to bother a Family of Anthro Cats?" Johnny yelled.

"Hold on, Candace came here because my father and her father where once partners" Connie explained

"Partners?" Johnny said confused

"My brother and Candace's father Jonathan Flynn are apart of the C.I.A" Kitty said

"Candace's Dad was with the CIA?" Stacy said

"I didn't know Candace's Birth Father was with the C.I.A, but still your mother is all both you and Phineas have. Heck I have my go in's with my father but I would never make him cry on propose you need to go back home to apologize to both Linda and Lawrence." Johnny said

"Johnny I don't think she's in the mood to talk to her mother as of right now" Stacy said

"Then let me and my brother talk to Linda and Lawrence" Kitty said

outside Dukey is waiting next to Johnny's car "So she was in there?" Dukey asked

"Yeah and we heading back to Danville while Kitty and her brother talk to Linda and Lawrence you and I are gonna keep and I on Candace" Johnny said

Now back on Exia Earth everyone head back to Danville upon entering the city Kitty and her brother head to the Flynn's home as Johnny and the others wait inside a parking lot. Just then Connie Sense someone's Power Level "What was that Spiritual Pressure. It's an angry Spiritual Pressure in that" Connie said

"Spiritual Pressure?" Johnny said

"That's what's people on Planet Terra call Power Levels they prefer it as Spiritual Pressure." Stacy explained

"Come to think if it I am starting to sense that power Level and it sound pissed off." Johnny said

Jeremy came over and said "Hey guys are you alright?"

All 3 said "Jeremy stay with Candace inside the car" All 3 took off in to the sky.

"They all can fly? I heard that book Groundbreaking Science gave a understanding of ki usage but there's a means to use Ki to fly in the air?" Jeremy said to himself

Now inside a warehouse Bruce Banner is inside a large clear Cube "W-Why are you people doing this? Who are you people?" Bruce question his captors as five children walked out of the Shadows

"Still trying to keep the Hulk from coming out Mr. Banner?"

Johnny, Stacy and Connie duck down near two large boxes "Bruce Banner? But they said he went missing" Stacy said

"I have a feeling they are the ones who kidnapped him" Connie said

"You mean those Midwich Cuckoos parodies just who are they anyway?" Johnny asked

"My Aunt have wanted posters of them they called themselves The Delightful Children From Down The Lane also referred to as the DCFDTL and the Delightful Children. They been wanted for War Crimes during the 2nd Shadow Rage War." Connie explained

"The Delightful Children? You mean those cake hoggers who refuse to share their damn Cake! I always hated those SOB's" Johnny said

"The 2nd Shadow Rage War but that was 4 1/2 years ago. They don't look like they have age since the war ended." Stacy said

"Well that's because according to S.H.I.E.L.D Intel they were once KND operatives from Sector Z but are now the primary enemy of Sector V, having come under the influence of Father. They had become the DCFDTL because Father put them in the Delightfullization Chamber, which turns anyone delightful. As Sector Z, they appear to have been active during the time of Monty Uno's period of active duty as Numbuh Zero, as he seemed to know of them and their true identities once he was recommissioned. The fact that they are still children years later when Monty and his Ben are full-grown adults this means that the Delightfulization process may have given them increased longevity" Connie Explained

"That would explain why these are not teenagers." Stacy said

"Teenagers? THOSE ASSHOLE SHOULD BE ADULTS BY NOW!" Johnny yelled

Ice Cream men held guns at them "Oh Ice Cream men I'm so scared what are you gonna do Ice Cream us to death?" Johnny mocked

"Shut it Test! these guys are armed with will live weaponry the kind that was once in the hands of H.A.M.M.E.R" Connie said

The Delightful Children notice Johnny Test and said "YOU! You're that Flaming headed bastard who ruined our cake!"

"So you guys remembered me?" Johnny said

"Cake?" Connie and Stacy said

"You don't remember they were gonna force everyone to watch them eat their Cake in font of the world wide web. So Dukey and I put something my sisters made into the cake and cause them to have very painful diarrhea, Serves them right for not share the that big cake!" Johnny said

"Restrain them!" The Delightful Children has Johnny, Stacy and Connie are tied to the wall

"What do you Delightful Brats want with Bruce Banner?" Stacy demanded

"Yeah the guy have his own problems namely the Hulk" Johnny said

"These kids are planning to use the Hulk for something" Bruce said

"We don't want to use the Hulk, we just want his Anger, His Rage." said The Delightful Children

"You want the Hulk's Rage why?" Bruce asked

"Simple Mr. Banner what you're hook to is a power cord" The sun roof opens up and a huge Laser Cannon being aimed at the sky "The Hulk's Anger and Rage shall be converted into energy to charge up this laser Cannon. The Target, the Kids Next Door Global Command. We'll aim it right at the heart of the moon base."

"You 5 mean to attack a Moon base full of kids who are about Phineas and Freb's Ages Why?" Stacy asked

"Why you 3 care you 3 are teenagers it's not like for teenager to care what happine to the Kids Next Door."

Just then Candace breaks the door down "Kids, Teens, Adults all that Changed when 2nd Shadow Rage War started. The very same war my father died in." Candace yelled

"And who are you?"

"Never mind who I am" Candace said

"Candace get back these 5 are dangerous" Stacy said

"I want a answer! Is the one called Father is the man who killed my father?  
>and Slash my across my back! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" Candace screamed at the Delightful Children<p>

"What are you talking about? Father was in Japan, He was never in Danville, Now you're wasting our time! Somone remove this kid loving teenager from our slight!"

Ice Cream men surrounded Candace weapons drawn "No! leave these Teenagers out of this. You said you only wanted the Hulk's rage, they want attack them?" Bruce pleaded

"They saw too much. We plan to get rid of them to by making a example to any Teenager to befriends the Kids Next Door"

"No You can't, that's murder! What you are doing is pure murder! I see the death toll from that war those kids have died because of that man you call father." Bruce's eye started to turn green

"I think we know where that pissed off Power Level is coming from" Johnny said

"Why do you want to destroy some Moon base full of kids?" Candace said

"Revenge! Father is gone because of one Mobian Rabbit sliced his head off. Since then S.H.I.E.L.D has Hunting everyone of Father's Allies down like Rats. We Blame Numbuh 1 for EVERYTHING THAT HAPPINE!"

"I see you plan to attack the Moon base in order to force this Numbuh 1 to come back from where ever he gone off too. If your Blame Numbuh 1 for Michael Dais defeating Father then why attack the Moon base?" Candace asked

"Numbuh 1 still has Father's Pipe!"

Candace said "A pipe?"

"A Pipe?" Connie said

"A Pipe?" Said Stacy

Johnny give a odd look on his face and said "You're Kidding me, This Father started a War just to get back a Pipe this Numbuh 1 took from him?"

"Is this true it was all for a Pipe?" Bruce asked

"YES!"

(BGM: [Vs Yougen Remilia Scarlet] 薔薇殺しのカーミラ from Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem)

"Those Innocent Lives are gone over one Pipe!" Bruce yelled

Bruce Banner overcame with rage and transform into the Hulk! The Hulk Screamed and in pure rage

"HULK SMASH MONOTONE BRATS!" Hulk punches the Cube causing it to break, Hulk Roared as The Delightful Children backed away from the Hulk.

Ice Cream men tried to shoot at the Hulk, The Hulk swing his right arm smacking the Ice Cream men into the wall, The Hulk Grabs one Ice Cream man and slams him into the wall face first "Where are those Monotone Brats! HULK SHALL SMASH MONOTONE BRATS!"

"Those cowards ran off" Candace said

"Hulk will fine and Smash Monotone Brats!" Hulk yelled

On the roof The Delightful Children aim the laser at KND Global Command, The Delightful Children can hear the Ice Cream men screaming in terror as the Hulk send them flying "Father we shall have our revenge on Numbuh 1 soon!" The Delightful Children said "You're too late Hulk the laser shall open fire on the Moon base!"

A green hand grabs The Delightful Child with the football helmet "Monotone Brats! Hulk jumps on top of the roof.

After Johnny and the girls free themselves the head to the roof "Let me go!" said The Delightful Child with the football helmet All 4 of them can hear the sound of bone snapping from The Delightful Child with the football helmet body

"Oh shit" Johnny said when Hulk drops The Delightful Child's lifeless body on the ground

"Other Monotone Brats must pay!" Hulk roared at the reminding Delightful Children

"We'll not die by your hands HULK!"

Stacy stood in front of the Hulk "Forgot about them we have to stop that laser from firing those Delightful Children have locked us out of the Controls we need to move the laser to where it can do less harm if we don't young Innocent lives will be lost just like before."

"Hulk shall let those Delightful Rats go for now but if Hulk see them Hulk will smash them like Hulk did with the football helmet brat." The Hulk Pushes the laser to away from KND Global Command

A laser beam is fired into space, A beam hits one of Principal Smelling's Space Stations killing evey Ice Cream man inside the Station.

"Did it work?" Johnny asked

"The Beam have been move away from the Base" Stacy said

Outside everyone see Dante sitting on his Motor Cycle "Hey Green foot what happine everyone been looking for you?" Dante asked

"Banner let himself get adducted by monotone Brats what do sliver head half-demon think?" Hulk said

Cloud and Kitty see the dead Delightful Child "Let me guess Hulk Smash one of Banner's Kidnappers?" Kitty asked

"They should have known better the Hulk is not someone you want to pissed off." Johnny said

"Katherine Katswell We gave Linda something to help suppress whatever bad memories that been repressed in Candace Mind." Susan said

"That's not gonna least for much long." Hulk walks off

Meanwhile no board the Shadow Carrier out in Space. Delightful Teen Ceria bitch slams her Delightful Child counterpart "You failed! Not only you failed you allowed that Hulk to kill one of your own and one of the Shadow Guard's Control Stations have been destroy after you turn coward and ran!" Ceria said

"But Ceria we had no idea that the Hulk was that strong when he get angry." said Delightful Children

"You little Fools! You should have known that the his power Level goes up whenever he get angry" Ceria said

Ceria greeted Karasuman as he enters the bridge "The master has spoke with me I said that you Delightful Children are of no use to the Delightful Children" Karasuman said as his opens the gate behind and black colored hands grabs the Delightful Children.

"No! Wait we're sorry, we want fail again nooooooooooooooo!" As the Delightful Children are pulled into the gate it closed up and disappears

"The Shadow King does forgive those who fails him Be grateful that he didn't decided to kill all 4 of you."

To be continue

Cast

(English)  
>James Arnold Taylor As Johnny Test<br>Louis Chirillo As Dukey  
>Ashley Tisdale As Candace Flynn, Connie Katswell<br>Kelly Hu As Stacy Hirano  
>Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson<br>Gary Sinise as Johnny Katswell  
>Steve Staley as David Briggs<br>Grey DeLisle as Katherine "Kitty" Katswell

(Japanese)  
>Konishi Katsuyuki As Johnny Test<br>Akira Ishida as Dukey  
>Ryoko Nagata as Candace Flynn<br>Koda Kumi (Singing Voice) Natsumi Yanase (Speaking Voice) as Stacy Hirano  
>Kenn as Jeremy Johnson, Johnny Katswell<br>Daisuke Ono as David Briggs  
>Rie Tanaka as Katherine "Kitty" Katswell<br>Masumi Asano as Connie Katswell


End file.
